Currently, mobile networks develop rapidly, and the fourth-generation communication technologies such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) have been deployed. Together with the existing 2G and 3G networks, the current networks have multiple network modes such as cdma1×/gsm (2G), cdma evdo/wcdma (3G), LTE (4G), etc. For mobile phone terminals, the above multiple network modes can be supported simultaneously in terms of hardware and software. However, due to network coverage, network distributions are different in different areas, and there is a problem that mobile phone switches among multiple modes. The traditional switch ways have problems of a large number of access times and a low access success rate, which are primarily reflected in the following three aspects.
1. The 3G/4G network is lost instantaneously and can be recovered rapidly for example due to shielding of a high building and a tunnel. If a data connection falls back to the 1× low-speed network immediately, a period of time is needed before the data connection can return back to the 3G/4G high-speed network, which influences user experience.
2. A new 3G/4G network is found, but the network signal is unstable. If a data connection is initiated immediately, as a result, a large of access failures may occur, and transmission power is continuously increased, which influences the standby of mobile phones and increases radiation.
3. The network coverage is not good, and there are frequent switches between the 3G/4G network and the 2G network, which results in generation of ping-pong effects, and influences the standby and performance of mobile phones.